yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Dusty and Pedro Saves the Day (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Dusty and Pedro Saves the Day. The episode begins at the Golden Oak Library, Princess Yuna and her friends got back from the School of Friendship. Princess Yuna: Hi, Fizzlepop, Sorry we're late. What's our next lesson today? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Today is gonna be fighting lessons. So, Yuna and her friends got ready. Just as Grubber blows his whistle, Yuna and her friends trained to fight against evil. Harvey Beaks: (swings the wooden axe) Pound Cake, Think fast! Pound Cake: Whoa! As he ducked down, He pushed the wooden axe away and into the target. Pound Cake: Bullseye! Snowdrop: I'm ready, Somnambula! Somnambula: Now, Go. At last, Snowdrop succeeded her flying leap of faith. Snowdrop: I did it! Somnambula: Excellent, Snowdrop. You have flown gracefully. As long as you use your ears, You'll know how to fly. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Okay, Yuna. Just remember what Stygian taught you about replication. Princess Yuna: You got it, Fizzlepop. With her magic, Yuna replicate the Journals as she fused them into one and split into 13 again. Princess Yuna: How'd I do, Stygian? Stygian: You did wonderfully, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Stygian. Then, Yuna notices what Fizzlepop Berrytwist was doing. Princess Yuna: What're you up to, Fizzlepop? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Working on the blueprint. As Yuna looked, She realized it was the Sea Ship Atlantis. Princess Yuna: You're upgrading the Sea Ship Atlantis. Aren't you? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Yup. Princess Yuna: That is so cool. Stygian: Good thing Fizzlepop is now good at casting a spell on the upgrades. Princess Yuna: No way! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: This bus will have everything, including all the snacks and drinks you can enjoy. And best of all, It'll also require any sining voice or music that counts. Grubber: It'll also have a lot of seats, food, candy and drink carts, TVs, video game sets, vehicle carrier even for for Lightning, Dusty and the gang, a foot rub machine, a steering wheel, a blue light on the undercarriage, a glovebox, a radio, a clock, a Wi-Fi, a cooking machine fit for Krabby Patties, hot dogs, burgers, cookies, popcorn, nachos, burritos, tacos, chicken nuggets, steaks, pies, eggs, bacon, waffles, toasts, donuts, hot cocoa and Japanese food, a refrigerator for all cold stuff like apple juice, grape juice, apple cider, apples, apple slices, applesauce, strawberry applesauce, caramel, bananas, grapes, tuna, cakes, Buzz Cola, Pitt Cola, Purple Flurp, milk, chocolate milk, Dinoco Oil, Dinoco Light, Chug's Fuel and Filmore's organic fuel and puddings, a gas tank, a song fuel tank, missiles and jumbo jets. What'd ya think, Yuna? Princess Yuna: That will be super-duper awesome! So, Fizzlepop was casting her spell to make it go about with or without the need of it's Atlantean Amulet. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: There, It's done. Princess Yuna: Ooooh! Soon, Fizzlepop starts training the foals and children to fight with the Ninjago Team and the Chima Heroes, the Pillars and Cassim. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Ready, Set, Go! At last, Yuna and her friends got through the obstacles the others threw at them. Grubber: Woah, They're getting good at this. Cassim: I know, Grubber. At last, They completed their training. Later, Pedro, Yuna, Prince Dusty Crophopper were hanging out together in Dreamland. Pedro: This is the life. Princess Yuna: It sure is, Pedro. Dusty Crophopper: (breaths and sighs) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225